


Batlantern Drabbles

by gothamcoast



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamcoast/pseuds/gothamcoast
Summary: Followers of mine on Tumblr wanted me to post my drabbles in a collection so here we are!Enjoy these short drabbles of my favorite couple!
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @Magic1034 "Haiii!! I have like, two batlantern prompts that I really like to see someone's take on them! I guess I will send them separately to make it easier to reply to! (Not exactly used to using this site) So #1 hurt/comfort, Bruce saves Hal from his abusive relationship with Sinestro - who Hal had been with and suffering for years and had been forced to be a yellow lantern"
> 
> > hey magic! thanks for the prompt :-) i feel really bad for making you wait so long so here’s a snippet of what i had written for this prompt! unfortunately im not super familiar with the injustice series so i ended up not really finishing it since i was unsure of how to progress :( i hope you enjoy this small drabble anyways!

“I’m sorry.”

That was the first thing that Hal had said to him since the Yellow Power Ring had been removed.

Hal’s slumped figure on the medical bed was a sorry sight to see, covered with old wounds and scars from the conflicts over the years. His eyes were hollow, void of all previous strength and glow that he was once known for. 

There was a time where Bruce had thought nothing could stop Green Lantern. His brash and unrelenting nature (especially during their many disagreements) made it hard for him to believe that Hal would ever succumb to the power of fear. Hal was a shadow of the man he used to be, but Bruce wasn’t surprised. No one was the same after all that had happened in this shithole universe.

“You know, I’ve never actually hated you.” Hal starts, deciding that the grime under his fingernails was far more important than maintaining eye contact. 

Bruce falls silent, pretending to focus on Hal’s vitals on the monitor.

He’s tired, he decides. Hal’s tired. They’ve both been for a while now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @wingedskyes "Batlantern confession...either of the two or both confessing. Please and thank you. Also just an fyi, you and htnks got me into this ship. 😆"
> 
> in which bruce is struggling and hal is in denial

“I respect you, Jordan. Although you may not believe me, I really do have the highest regard for you.”

Hal snorts, swirling his half-empty, lukewarm cup of coffee from the Watchtower’s cafeteria. He kicks his legs up on the table, knowing that it would definitely get on Batman’s nerves while he’s trying to carry on… whatever conversation this was. It wasn’t the first time that Bruce had tried to carry a conversation with him, but more often than not it always ended up in a heated argument that one of the other league members would only sigh and walk away from. He wasn’t sure where this conversation was headed, but he sure wasn’t about to wait around and find out.

“Spooky, if this is another one of your ploys to try and get me to be more responsible, it is going poorly,” Hal said with a teasing tone, only half-joking. Bruce’s nose crinkled, his mouth twisting into the oh-so-familiar Disappointed Batfrown™. Hal snickers, taking a small sip of his coffee.

“That’s not what I’m trying to do, Hal,” Bruce sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Let me try again…”

“Wow, struggling for words? That’s a surprise.” 

At this point Hal was very perplexed. It took a lot for Bruce to stumble over his words and, if he was assuming correctly, heartfelt conversations were extremely scarce in their “strictly co-worker” relationship. (Hal liked to think that they were friends at this point in time, but it was always hard to tell with Bruce’s constant scowl.)

The strangest part of this entire situation was that Bruce seemed… nervous somehow? He wasn’t sure how to explain it other than his gut feeling that something was off about Bruce. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but it was definitely one that he had very rarely seen from the Dark Knight. “Hal…” Bruce’s eyes flickered to the side for a quick moment, before focusing his pointed stare at Hal, “You mean… a lot to me.” Hal raises an eyebrow, tapping the side of his coffee cup slowly. “You mean like an asset to the team sorta way? If so, I think you should save that heartwarming speech after a mission rather than waste it on me.” 

“No, I…” Bruce gives another deep sigh, making Hal nervous. Seriously, what did Bruce want from him?

“Must you make this so difficult, Hal? I know that the lives we live make it difficult for us to develop healthy and long-lasting relationships, but… I like you… a lot.” What was this, a middle school confession? Hal knew that Bruce was not always the best with social interactions, seeing as he was a grown man wearing a batsuit, but this was really strange, even for Bruce. Also, he was very unsure of how to respond. Here they were, two grown men, sitting across a pretty tiny table, drinking coffee in an empty cafeteria in a giant structure floating in space. _This might as well happen_ , Hal thought, setting his coffee cup on the table.

“You asking me out on a date or what?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**This was not the first time he had found Hal in a precarious situation.**

More often than not, Bruce would find the lantern all banged up and covered in some sort of debris; but despite that, Hal would always have that insidious grin on his face that made Bruce's skin itch.

He couldn’t explain why he felt this way, seeing the blood trickle from a wound on his forehead or seeing the familiar green glow around a cast construct for some broken bone.

In the end, it was no surprise that on the day he was on monitor duty, he found Hal in some form of trouble.

Bruce could never explain the anger that bubbled within him whenever he saw Green Lantern dive head first into another fight.

He knows that Hal is fully capable of taking care of himself, after all, the Lantern wasn’t one of his children. He knows that Hal is an adult. He knows that Hal is a _Green Lantern_ for goodness sake and could probably fight back any force that dared threaten the peace. 

But deep within his gut was an instinct, a deeply irrational feeling that he had to shield Hal from any source of harm no matter how much the Lantern protested. after all, it was his duty. The all powerful Batman, who needed to protect everything that he could see, no matter what the cost. 

Green Lantern was not one of his children, nor was he his parents, but he would be damned if he let anything happen to his light.


	4. Amnesia (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 1 of an unfinished batlantern amnesia au, continued on into the next chapter!

_“I’m Hal Jordan, a test pilot for Ferris Air.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you. Is this introduction regarding business or simply casual?”  
  
“It’s whatever you want it to be, Spooky.”_

_Hal offers a small smile and his extended hand. Bruce takes his hand firmly, giving handshake that exuded confidence; it was a handshake that all businessmen would be jealous of.  
_

_**＿** _

Bringing the glass of whiskey to his lips and taking a slow sip, Hal watched Bruce play around with Damian in Alfred’s carefully tended garden from the back porch. The ice clinked quietly against the side of the cup as Hal rolled his wrist absentmindedly. 

“He’s smiling a lot more.” He had mumbled quietly to himself, following Bruce’s figure with a quiet disposition.

“Indeed he does, Captain Jordan,” Alfred had said from his position next to Hal, dusting the corners of the porch with practiced ease. 

Bending down so that his head was nestled in the crook of his arms, he blew a stray hair out of his eyes.

“Do you think we should just leave him like this?” 

It was a heavy question, especially since Bruce’s amnesia would not erase his impact on the people around him. Jason wouldn’t forget, neither would Dick, Damian, Cass, and anyone in the self-proclaimed “Batfamily” would be able to forget the sheer presence of Batman in their lives. Even though Damian seemed fine when Hal had told him that Bruce lost all memory of being Batman, he could tell that the boy walked on eggshells. It was especially evident in the moment. A stranger would see a wholesome father-son bonding time but Hal could tell that Damian was very careful, almost to the point of resistance, around his father. Not that Hal could blame him.

The loss of Batman was also a huge loss for the Justice League, both as a tactical advisor and leader, but also as a good friend. Everyone, including Clark, mourned the loss of Bruce, despite never really losing him in the first place. Bruce was still alive, he was in perfect condition.  
  
And despite all of this, no one had the heart to re-expose him to the vigilante life.  
  
It was almost as if the entirety of the Justice League also desired the simple life. Wanted the life where they didn’t have to worry about the world getting destroyed by some power-hungry being for the umpteenth time. Hal was sure that Clark wanted that life; to live with his wife and son in peace without having to worry about whether or not he would return the next day or the month-long missions that would keep him apart from his family for so long.

It didn’t help that Bruce looked so happy spending precious time with his son, where the only thing he had to worry about was what school Damian should go to, and where he could leave his enterprise in the reliable hands of Tim and Lucius without worrying about everything going to shit.  
  
Hal let out a dragged out sigh, tilting his head back to drink the rest of his whiskey. 

“It has been a while since I’ve seen Master Bruce like this.”

Hal almost forgot. Alfred practically raised Bruce. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how Alfred had felt, especially since he was the only one who watched over Bruce from the beginning of his career as the Dark Knight and watched as a once-happy child delving more and more into a life of violence. 

So much of Bruce’s essence was built so carefully around his alter ego as Batman, that it was so hard to imagine a time without his role in the Justice League and against the crime in Gotham. It was a fortitude of defense mechanism over defense mechanism and Hal wasn’t sure if the Bruce he was watching right now was someone that he once knew.  
  
If he’s being honest, he’s not even sure what Bruce is really like aside from the brief times that Bruce had laughed at his expense or some stupid sarcastic quip he had made about a mission or enemy. 

He’s happier this way, Hal had repeated to himself, again and again, watching Bruce’s smile spread from one cheek to the other as he and Damian tumbled into the grass in a playful fight.

Even if it’s not right, he believes that Bruce of all people deserves a reset from the hell that the world had thrown at him that fateful night.

Even if he feels that Bruce is not complete without ALL of his memories, he will do anything to keep Bruce happy.


	5. Amnesia (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the amnesia au from the previous chapter! don't think i'll be continuing this which is why i've put it in this drabble collection in the first place haha

It was another average day for Hal. If an average day involved grabbing lunch with The Bruce Wayne at a high-end restaurant where the menu was probably worth more than 10 of the fighter planes he flew at Ferris air, then yeah, Hal could say that was a perfectly normal day if you were friends with Bruce. 

They were dining at a restaurant with a fancy French name that he would never even hope to try to pronounce. The food was alright he supposed, a little too rich for his taste. Give him a good taco or a juicy burger? It would be gone with the blink of an eye. 

While he chewed absentmindedly, giving the appropriate nod of a head or grunt of affirmation whenever Bruce had drawled on about whatever they were in conversation about. At this point, Hal had completely forgotten the topic as he had quickly zoned out after Bruce had started discussing schematics and whatever technological update mumbo jumbo for Ferris Air. It was almost like nothing had ever changed. 

Hal remembered the boring Justice League briefings, Batman would always spout some nonsense about number and battle predictions which would always make him fall asleep in his coffee mug. He would always get an earful afterward, but at least he got some well-deserved sleep right? He snorted at the thought, reminiscent of “simpler” times.  
  
“Jordan, is there something funny you would like to share?”  
  
Ah, there it is. That oh-so-famous line.  
  
“Nothing at all, spooky! Just was thinking to myself.”

“I wouldn’t have suggested a lunch meeting date if you continue to spacing out while I’m discussing the new developments for the test plane you’re flying this week.”  
  
Hal gave a soft smile, once again pulled into the nostalgia of it all. Bruce gives him a look, one of clear distaste. Sighing, Bruce gathered the paper that had been placed at the center of the paper, deeming the meeting to be further unproductive.

“I suppose we can delay this particular briefing to another day then. We can simply enjoy the meal for the remaining time for this meeting.”

“I suppose we can,” Hal replied, in between mouthfuls of his dish.  
  
 _ **＿  
**_

It was another couple of weeks before he saw Bruce again. Alfred had invited him for a friendly luncheon on the Wayne Manor grounds. Hal couldn’t even begin to guess why he was invited to a private lunch with Bruce and his family, but he accepted it nonetheless. Also what was up with him meeting Bruce over food? Any more meetings like this and Hal would be too indulged with the glorious food Alfred prepares and the various Michelin-star restaurants that Bruce had treated him to before the incident.  
  
Despite these thoughts, Hal was not averse to the fact that he basically received all of these lavish dinings for free. After all, his job as Green Lantern often left him off-planet away from all of the food he loved, along with a lack of income (even if he was still helped out from time to time by Carol). 

He had flown to the Wayne Manor using his ring, being careful to land several blocks away before walking to the front gates on foot. Hal knew that he had to take some precautions in order to prevent triggering Bruce’s memories of his alter ego, and it was well agreed upon by several other members of the League.  
  
Any meetings with Bruce were always out of uniform.  
  
This included his sons and the other related vigilantes that frequented the Manor (Hal wasn’t actually sure how many of them there were; he wasn’t even sure if he had met all of them, as Bruce was very well-known for picking any lost children or teens out of nowhere. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were over 30 at this point). 

He waited patiently at the doorstep of the manor, slicking back his bed-hair in some attempt at looking a bit more presentable for lunch with the Waynes.

“Ah, Jordan, glad to see you.” Bruce gave him a gentle smile and oh dear.  
  
He hasn’t seen Batman smile like that ever. With a small pause, Hal cleared his throat, feeling a bit awkward at seeing this softer side that he had never seen with Bruce as Batman.  
  
And oh how it reminded him of the first day that they had met. In the midst of crumbling rubble, where Parademons roamed the sky, looking for their next victim to deliver. At this moment, he felt oddly the same when Batman had revealed his identity as the multi-millionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne. Even though he wasn’t cradling a broken arm, the same vulnerability he had felt when Bruce had revealed his identity so readily, washed over him over a simple smile. A smile. This was ridiculous, he thought, One simple little gesture and I’m down like a fool.  
  
He adjusted the edge of his jacket sleeve, giving his signature smile in return.  
  
“Thanks for having me, spooky.”


End file.
